The Secret 'Theme'
by ApplesxOranges
Summary: As Kyoya realizes he loves Kaoru just as much Kaoru does him, they come up with a perfect way to see each other. Or so they thought... What could possibly go wrong with their ingenious plan of planning the new Host Club theme?
1. Chapter 1

Hai!! This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you think it's good. It was originally on deviant, but I moved it over here 'cause my friends said I should so… Yeah here it is.

I hope you like it. Comment and stuff please! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran or the characters, i just came up with the story!!! xD**

* * *

Chapter One

"Hika! We're going to be late again!" I plead to my brother, who was currently giving a couple girls nosebleeds by flirting with them. 'He should really save his energy for the club' I thought to myself.

"Hold your horses, Kaoru. It's going to be _fine._ No one will care." Hikaru told me. 'No one but Kyoya' I thought back.

"Yeah, but it would be rude to keep out guests waiting." I said, trying to hide the real reason I wanted to be there so badly. With a heavy sigh Hikaru nodded and waved good bye to the two fan girls and linked arms with me. We sped to the Music Room #3, at least _I _did anyways, I was basically dragging Hikaru the whole way.

When Hikaru and I entered the music room, Tamaki was playing the piano for his guests who looked completely engulfed in his music to pay any attention to us as we slipped behind them. Tamaki looked up and smiled at us as we passed to go to the back where Kyoya was sitting. Our twin act was going to be starting soon. We leaned on the back of Kyoya's chair and said in unison, "Hello Kyoya, sorry we're late." Kyoya sighed and looked up, obviously annoyed that we were interrupting him. "That's good, now get over there and give those girls what they came for." "Of course," we said as a devilish smile appeared on our faces.

"… and so then Kaoru tripped and fell while he was chasing the puppy! He scrapped his knees and his hand. He was scared and bleeding, so he started crying!" Hikaru told the deeply interested girls with a laugh.

"Hikaru! Why would you tell them that?! And I didn't cry!" I pretended to whine while I blushed some and looked away.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I only told them that because it was so cute when you were trying to chase after the little puppy!" He whispered to me lovingly, one hand holding my body the other holding my face while he continued to apologize. 'Queue roses in the background,' I thought as I was crushed against his chest, my arms folded against me.

"I forgive you, Hikaru." I breathed while I rested my head against him. The girls watching squealed and screamed in excitement. After that we continued our 'forbidden twin love' act. All the while he was holding me and kissing my cheek lightly, I couldn't help but imagine that Hikaru was someone else instead. I imagined that my older twin was a taller male with deep dark eye, smooth skin, and soft black hair. I couldn't help but imagine it was Kyoya.

I never told Hikaru about it, I am always afraid he will go out and tell everyone, or worse, get upset about me liking someone, even though he probably wouldn't, but it's better to be safe then sorry. At least that's what I keep telling myself. I'm not sure when I fell in love with him. It could have been the first time I saw him in middle school passing in the hall; it could have been when I joined the Host Club. But that doesn't matter now. It happened and I can't change it. I am in love with the third son of the Ootori family. This wasn't the safe kind of love either, this was the dangerous kind. One false move, one slip of the tongue, one out of place blush and his chances of becoming the Ootori family successor were gone. That was his dream, his goal, and I wouldn't take that away from him, even if it means losing my love.

After the Club closed for the day, I sat down on the couch next to Hikaru. He was sitting next to Haruhi, playing with her hair while the Boss complained about it, 'That's my little girl! You can't do that to her!' he shouted. I couldn't pay attention now; I was distracted by the way Kyoya was staring at me from across the room. His gaze was so strong I couldn't look away, but it wasn't as icy and bottomless as it usually is, it was a little warmer and if I kept looking I'm sure I could find the bottom, though it may still be dark.

It was like he was trying to read my mind, or see into my soul or something. The gaze was starting to give me goose bumps and it was making me self-conscious and so I blushed and attempted to avert my gaze. As I blushed, Kyoya's eye widened just a fraction of an inch, but enough for me to notice. Had he assumed that I liked, or loved him? Surely that one small thing couldn't say something that huge, right? I don't think I've even done anything to make him think that have I? I never talk to him unless I'm with Hikaru, and I never stand to close to him, except in the group photos, but that's because Hikaru wants to. 'What am I worrying about? Nothing has been figured out, he doesn't suspect a thing, and maybe he just forgot something… its possible right?' I reassured myself.

"Kaoru, may I talk in private for a moment?" Kyoya asked me in a nonchalant manner. The reassurance that I had just given myself had vanished instantly, and left me with nothing but fear. Though he asked as if nothing was wrong or suspected, it still made me worry that has it all figured out.

I cleared my throat. "Of course Sempai," and followed him out of the room into a private back room. My heart was pounding out of my chest the entire time we walked. My forehead was starting to dew with sweat from the all too possible anxiety of him knowing my little secret. The others watched as we walked into the other room, Hikaru had stopped tormenting the Boss and had a confused, almost worried expression on his face. It was almost never good when the Shadow King had to pull you to the side.

We entered the small room, which had been made up like an office for some reason; it had a big desk and a large leather chair behind it and a chair in front of it on the other side of the desk facing it. Kyoya asked me to sit, and I did without a word. He remained standing and started circling around me; almost as if he was a shark and I was the poor helpless pray he was planning to dine on. This made me even more nervous then I already was. He stopped in front of me after a few rounds and bent to eye level. He put his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned into me. His face was only a couple inches from mine now.

"Kaoru is there something you would like to tell me?" as Kyoya asked, the air around him swirled and blew the sent of his delicious cologne towards me. The sudden closeness made me dizzy with desire for him and I couldn't help but breathe it in.

"I don't understand what you are talking about Kyoya." I tried to pretend like nothing was wrong. At that he smiled, a wicked smile that only the Shadow King himself could make.

"Don't try to play dumb, I see you watching me from across the room all the time. Not to mention when you and your brother do your little act, you always close your eyes, and I know it's not part of the act. You're imagining someone else. May I take a guess at who it is, or are you going to tell me?" He asked, the wicked smile still playing on his soft lips. I gulped. My secret has been compromised. He knew, and he was going to force it out of me, or worse, guess wrong!

So I took a deep breath, looked him straight in the eyes and whispered, "I love you Kyoya, I love you so much, you don't even know. But you probably don't feel the same way so I didn't say anything, and I didn't want to ruin your chances of being your family's successor and…" I rambled on aimlessly trying to recover. All the while he was looking me in the eyes with an unsurprised expression.

Suddenly, his lips were on mine. I was still rambling and it caught me by surprise, so I gasped. He stopped for a moment to gage my reaction and smiled a soft, warm and gentle smile. This smile was new to me and was out of character for him. I sighed a little and leaned in to kiss him for real. Our lips only met for a moment when he quickly pulled away. I looked up in surprise.

"We've been in here for too long. They will start to wonder what's going on. If anyone asks, even Hikaru, tell them you were helping me plan the next theme, and it's a surprise if they ask what it is, ok?" Behind his soft eyes there was a real warning that said more like "If you tell anyone about this you will not live to see tomorrow no matter how much I love you."

"What ever you say," I said breathlessly still locked into his gaze.

"Then meet me tomorrow at my house around 3p.m to help 'plan the next theme'" I nodded and he pulled me back to him and kissed me one last time before we got up and left the room. I was still blushing when we entered the crowded room. Everyone stopped and looked at us for a moment and then continued about their business. Hikaru came up hung on me.

"What were you two doing in there? I missed you!" Hikaru asked.

"Just planning a theme for one of the upcoming events," I lied to Hikaru, trying to keep my cool.

"Oh! What is it? Is it mountain theme? Haruhi has never been to the mountains before! That would be amazing!" Hikaru explained. Haruhi, who could hear him clearly, was looking irritated, she hated when he did things like that.

"It's a secret. I'm sorry. You'll have to wait just like everyone else to find out!" I winked at him and went over to sit on the couch. Kyoya had returned to his seat and was once again writing on his clipboard. He would occasionally look up and catch my gaze, but other then that he never did anything that would hint anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!!! Yay!

Hope you like it. Comment and stuff. Tell me what you want to see next so i can keep writing!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, or any of the characters even though I wish I did. :P**

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day, I woke up and stared out my window. It was 10 o'clock and Hikaru was still sleeping peacefully next to me. I was dreaming the whole night about the kiss Kyoya had given me when he had discovered my attraction for him. It gave me chills to know it was real. It wasn't soon after that I realized I was supposed to go over to his house! It was Saturday so it was likely no one was home. Oh no, I was going to be _alone_ with Kyoya!

This thought made me burst into a nervous sweat and made me get dizzy. What was going to happen? Surely he wasn't going to do anything drastic was he? No. He wouldn't do that. There's too much at stake for that. I guess I will just have to wait and see.

I rummaged through my closet looking for something to wear, but nothing seemed to be good enough for who I was going to see. Hikaru was up and watching my buzz around the room. He sat on the edge of the bed, laughing to himself while I went and tried on about every piece of clothing we owned. I sighed and settled with a pair of jeans and a short sleeved shirt. After I was dressed, Hikaru came up and pulled me on the bed next to him.

"Why are you so worried about your planning meeting with Kyoya? I don't think he is going to send his private police force after you for giving a bad idea," He chuckled. Hikaru still didn't know about me and sempai, and I didn't plan on telling him. If I told him, he may tell Haruhi and then, she may say something to someone else and push comes to shove, our cover is blown and he denies it and my world ends!

"I know, I know. It's just that I don't want to mess this up. This could be the best themed day at the Host Club since it started, even better then the samurai day!" I tried to lie through my teeth. Hikaru just smiled and me and wrapped his arm around me waist and pulled me to him.

"I'm sure what ever theme you choose will be great. I don't care what anyone else thinks." He gave me a kiss on the head. "You had better go. You don't want to be late for the _Shadow King._ And besides, I'm supposed to go meet Haruhi today." And so with that, I got in the limo and was whisked away to Kyoya's estate.

I knocked once, and he answered the door himself. The staff must be off today, just _great_. He pulled me inside the large foyer and pushed me against the wall. His hands were trapping mine against the wall, his leg in between mine. "Hello Kaoru," I didn't have time to answer before his lips were on mine. If it wasn't for his strong hands holding mine to the wall, they would have been in his hair, and on his hard, muscled chest.

When he lifted his lips away from mine to allow us to catch our breathe he started to kiss and bite my neck. My hands had broken free and were now roaming his body. We were still standing in the foyer, but it didn't matter, because I was with him. He moved his lips back to mine and they parted enough for his tongue to get into my mouth. His tongue searched for mine and when they met they moved with each other and danced.

I was so caught up in this I didn't even realize my own hands moving towards his tucked in shirt. I attempted to remove his shirt, but his hands caught mine and he pulled away. I smiled a shy little smile and said, "Sorry, I guess I just got caught up in the moment." Kyoya smiled and held my hands in front of him. He was staring at our hands, thinking I suppose, when he suddenly looked up and said. "I think we should take our 'planning committee meeting' _upstairs_."

I instantly understood what he meant. I wasn't prepared for this at all. I started to panic. Oh no! Oh no no no! 'How is it so different then Hikaru? We play games all the time' my head argued. 'This is completely different!' I argued back. I was still staring at our hands. Kyoya noticed the anxiety growing inside of me.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want too. We can watch a movie instead. Or we can think of a theme for the Club like we are supposed to be doing now." He said with a chuckle. He was obviously trying to make me happy, but I didn't want to disappoint him either. I looked up and he tilted his head to the side some and smiled. "We should watch a movie." I said and we moved into the other room.

Kyoya went and picked a movie. I told him I didn't care what movie it was, just as long is it wasn't a scary one or a chick flick. He chuckled and agreed. 'Kyoya was laughing a lot today', I thought to myself, 'How strange, maybe he's just as happy as I am.' He put it in and came back to the couch where I was sitting and put his arm around me and it allowed me to snuggle closer to him. The movie had started and the lights were off, and the blinds closed. He said it was because 'the light caused glare on the T.V' but I assumed it was because he didn't want anyone to know about anything.

Kyoya seemed engrossed in the movie, but I wasn't. I couldn't concentrate on the movie with him so close to me. His strong arms locked around me and his spicy cologne permeating the air around me. I finally looked up at him after I couldn't stand to be looking away for so long and he looked down at me at the same time. I stretched up and gently kissed him on the lips, soft as a whisper. He returned this by lying down on his side on the couch and pulling me next to him, so he was spooning me. I kind of liked this. Our bodies fit each other naturally. He was my other half.

It wasn't until then that I noticed that it was a romance on the screen. Kyoya had bent down and put his lips to my ear and was whispering the lines of the man on screen to me. It sent thrills though my stomach to hear the unison. I wasn't paying attention to the words as much as the feeling of the words hitting my ear in an almost hypnotic manner. It was heaven, and I was disappointed when he stopped. I looked behind me to see why and he seemed to be deep in thought, just like always. I turned my attention to the movie once again in an attempt to pay attention, but it wasn't working.

A few moments later Kyoya said aloud, "I've got it! We can do a romance theme for our guests. We can make it like an old time romance movie. The guests will love it, and Tamaki will be happy that he gets to dress up!" I looked at Kyoya for a moment, thinking about the idea and decided that it would work.

"I like that idea. But for right now, I've got an even better one." And I rolled over and top of him so he couldn't escape, not that he would, and started to kiss him. These had more passion then before. I'm not sure why there was a change, I think it might have had to do with the tingly feeling still in my ear from before, but he seemed to like it.

I was just reaching for the buttons on his shirt when my Hikaru's ring tone started to play. I groaned and reached for my phone, but Kyoya caught my hand.

"Don't answer it. I'm sure he's fine." It was more of a plea then an order, but I ignored it and answer anyways.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly. Kissing Kyoya did that to me a lot.

"Hey Kaoru, why are you out of breath? Are you ok? I just called to check on you. How's the planning going?" Hikaru asked energetically.

"The planning is going great, are you ok? Are you in trouble? What's wrong?" I asked trying to get him off the phone. Kyoya was still under me, and I now was straddling his waist. He was kissing my hand and my arm as far as he could reach, he repeated this pattern all the while I was on the phone, which made it hard for me to concentrate on the conversation.

"Well, I'm lonely… Haruhi had to go with her father and Tamaki's not answering his phone. Could you come home?" Hikaru asked in his most convincing sad voice ever. I sighed at Kyoya, he didn't look happy.

"Yeah sure, send the limo over, ok? I'll be home soon." I said, trying to act ok with it.

"Ok, great! I'll send it right now! It should be there in about 15 minutes!" Hikaru obviously didn't pay any attention to my tone, which was almost a good thing. Almost.

"See you in a little bit." And I hung up and look at Kyoya. He had one eyebrow raised and a really ticked off look in his eyes. I smiled a sheepish smile and got off him before I did something that would get us both in trouble. Kyoya sighed.

"Well, that ruins my plans for this afternoon." He said sourly.

"Maybe this will keep you thinking positive." I leaned into him and kissed him with a lot of tongue and a lot of passion. My fingers were tangled in his hair again and then his glasses were on the floor. I was practically pushing him down on the couch again when I heard a car coming down the road and immediately got off of him and broke the kiss.

He frowned and kissed me once more and led me to the door while I straightened my clothes that were no longer tucked in, and my hair that was messed up because of the fingers that had been tangled in it.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want him to think some things going on." I tried to explain.

"Well then, you had better wipe that silly look off your face and get rid of that blush before you get home then." He tried to laugh, but didn't. He was sad I was leaving.

"I'll try to stop by tomorrow if I can, I'll call first." I said.

"Ok, if not, I will see you after school in the 'planning room'" at that he chuckled darkly. I stood on my toes and kissed him once more before running out to get in the limo.

Hikaru must have been extremely lonely, because he met me outside the limo. As I walked to the car he came and gave me a big huge. It was nice, but not from the person I wanted it from. I smiled at Hikaru like I was ready to go, even though I would rather stay with Kyoya, and he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the car.

The rest of the night it was very hard to concentrate. Thoughts of Kyoya's kisses and the warm feeling I got when he was near me made me long for his affectionate embrace. I sighed. Hikaru looked over at me. He was sitting on the couch watching some cartoon. I really wasn't paying much attention to the screen. My head was busy trying to find a way to see Kyoya tonight.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" Hikaru asked me with his big worried eyes.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I tried to smile and play it off, but he wasn't convinced.

"Tell me! I don't like it when you're sad." Hikaru plead. He was right next to me now was staring at me intensely, like he was trying to pull it from my mind. I sighed in defeat and made up an excuse that would satisfy him.

"You're right. I am upset. I'm upset because I don't have any good ideas for our theme." Hikaru gave me a blank stare and then started to shake with laughter.

"That's all you're worried about?! It's just the stupid theme for the Club?" He stopped to laugh some more. I didn't think it was that funny, then again, I was still dealing with the depression of being away from my Kyoya. I wonder if Kyoya misses me this much, too. "Well, I think you guys should just pick one, I mean it doesn't have to be special! Just something the girls will enjoy." He smiled warmly at me once and turned his attention back to the screen.

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't worry about it. I'm going to go call Kyoya and see what he thinks, ok?" I said.

"Yeah sure, whatever," He was totally engrossed in the cartoon and didn't want to be bothered. This was fine with me, I need privacy. I grabbed my cell phone and went upstairs to my room. I usually slept in Hikaru's room, but right now, I needed to be alone.

Kyoya picked up on the first ring. "Hello, Kaoru." He said coolly. "Have you been thinking about the next 'theme' for the Host Club?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. And I think we should meet somewhere private tomorrow to, 'discuss' it." I smiled to myself. I was pretty good at this!

"I agree. Are you a lone right now?"

"Wait." I checked out in the hall for people and closed my door and went in my big walk in closet. "Yes, I'm alone." I whispered.

"Good."

"I miss you so much right now. Just hearing your voice eases some of the pain." I said to him.

"Me too my love, I can't believe you have to go so early. We were just getting started. How is Hikaru, is he ok now?" I could hear the smile behind his words, as well as the meaning. What he meant to say was, "I was so close to sleeping with you, why did your idiotic brother have to call!" I laughed a quiet little laugh.

"Yes, he is fine. He is watch cartoons downstairs." I explained.

"Well, next time you come over you should get him a babysitter so we won't be disturbed." Kyoya kidded. I sighed a small satisfied sigh. Just hearing his voice was making me less upset.

"I don't know why, but just being on the phone with you is making me feel so much better," I admitted.

"I know how you feel. You know, I've never felt like this before. I've never felt like I _needed_ to be with someone or talk to them to feel better. I have to say, it's not that bad." Kyoya told me. I was in shock for a few seconds. He _needed_ to be with me, or hear me. That's so sweet, a little weird since it's coming from The Shadow King, but sweet all the same, I thought to myself.

"I know exactly what you mean. Although, it's happened to me before with Hikaru, but I think that was kind of a different situation, since we are twins and all," I told him.

"I see. Well, since we both feel the same way, why don't you come out tonight? We could go to my family's private beach for the night." He offered. I was stunned. I couldn't just _leave_ Hikaru. How would I explain where I was going? He would surly want to come with me too.

"You know how much I want to Kyoya, but I can't. What would I do with Hikaru? How could I explain it to him without giving up the secret?" I asked.

"What secret?" a voice from behind me asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was Hikaru. He scared me so much that I squeaked and jumped.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kyoya asked in a worried tone on the other line. I had to steady my voice before I could answer.

"Nothing is _wrong_ exactly, Hikaru just snuck up on me, that's all. He wants to know about the… um… secret. What do you think I should tell him?" I tried to ask without letting my voice crack with nervousness.

"Tell him that he can't learn about it until the day that it is premiering at the Club." Kyoya said in an annoyed tone. I relayed the message to Hikaru. He didn't look happy about it, and he sulked into the other room.

"Kyoya, I have to go. I will see you on Monday, ok?" I tried to get Kyoya off the phone incase Hikaru was still listening.

"Fine. I will see you on _Monday_ I guess. Tell your darling older brother I said 'Hello,' will you?" Kyoya said sarcastically.

"Of course I will, Sempai. Have a good weekend." I was still chuckling at his previous comment and the heavy sarcasm it contained.

"I-I l-I'll see you on Monday." And he hung up. I wonder why he was stuttering so much.

After I hung up, I went to the other room where Hikaru was waiting impatiently.

"What's up?" I asked him a soured tone.

"What were you and Kyoya talking about? And don't say the 'Special Theme' because I know that's not it." Hikaru had me cornered on the issue. I didn't know what to tell him. I couldn't tell him what was going on between Kyoya and I. My eyes were cast down and my shoulders were slumped. I only saw Hika's feet when he came up to me. He put his arms around my shoulders and hugged me close.

"You can tell me anything. I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what." He eyed me meaningfully and I was beginning to wonder if he overheard more then I thought. If so, this wasn't good. He may talk to Haruhi about it, and then what? I started to get dizzy at the conclusion of what that could do to us. Just then, an idea popped into my head.

"How much of our conversation did you hear, exactly?" I asked guardedly. Hikaru looked me dead in the eyes and said,

"All of it." He said in a dark monotone. His eyes were angry, sad, with a twinge of pain.

"I'm sorry Hikaru. I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I wanted it to be a surprise-"

"-Oh, it's a surprise all right." He said sarcastically as he interrupted me.

"…Now, I'm going to have to change our script." I continued. He looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Script? You mean, your not in-in love with Kyoya-sempai?" He asked puzzled. 'Of course I am you idiot, but you can't know about it because it will ruin everything.' I thought to myself.

"Ugh what are you crazy? He's always got a stick up his ass." Hikaru was laughing and nodding his head in agreement. "But now, thanks to you, I have to think of a new script before you go and blab to everyone about it!" I continued like I was annoyed that he had given me more work. Hikaru grimaced.

"Sorry, Kaoru." Hikaru apologized. I hugged him close.

"It's okay, but it's rude." I gave him a stern look. "Just, don't do it again!" He flinched a little at my tone and shook his head. He grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs to watch television with him again.

Since hearing Kyoya's voice a few minutes ago, it was easier to watch the show that was on. It was a cooking show, and Hikaru was completely absorbed in it.

I got up after 20 minutes of cooking and commercials and moved to the window. It was breezy outside and it was still warm from earlier in the day. Darkness was taking over the sky now and the moon was almost full. So, I walked outside on to the porch in the backyard. I closed my eyes and leaned on the porch railing into the breeze, deeply breathing in the fresh air. I was deep in thought when I heard a rustle and the sound of shoes on the gravel covered garden.

My eyes flashed open instantly and my heart started to race. I would have yelled for help, if the person making the noise didn't have their hand over my mouth already. With frightened eyes, I looked up to see the face of my lover.

"I couldn't bear to be away from you any more." He whispered as he pulled me over to the shadows where Hikaru wouldn't be able to see us through the window. Kyoya blended in with the dark night with his black jeans and as always his black button down shirt. The only thing that stuck out was his glasses that constantly caught the light. He bent his head down to my lips and started to kiss me. Just then, I heard a door open.

"Kaoru, wh- Kyoya? What's going on?" We had been caught. Just as Hikaru started to cry, I opened my eyes and sat up in bed. Hikaru was trip-toeing to bed. It was almost midnight.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you? I lost my grip on the door and it slammed shut." It was just a dream. It's only a dream. Kyoya wasn't here. But it had all felt so real.

"No, no you didn't wake me. Just a bad dream," it was a really good dream until the end.

"Are you okay now?" Hikaru asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Night," I yawned and rolled over and was quickly asleep.

Sunday came and went without incident. I was afraid to go and see Kyoya with Hikaru acting so suspicious about us. Kyoya and I just couldn't afford for anyone to find out right now. My day was very boring and seemed to drag on forever with the knowledge I would be able to see my Kyoya the next day. But, Hikaru didn't seem to notice that my mind was always elsewhere as we were going about our days activities, so that was a good thing.

The next day, I woke with a start. Hikaru was still sleeping and the alarm was going off in my ear. I reached over and hit the snooze and rolled partly on Hikaru.

"Hikaru, wake up. It's time for school. Hika!" Hikaru groaned and lifted his head to see the clock and flopped back down again. Just then, the maids knocked on the door and poked their heads in to make sure we were up. We looked at each other and they brought in our breakfast and left us. Hikaru and I got up and dressed and finished getting ready.

We were heading out the door when Tamaki's limo pulled up. 'Oh great, what does _he_ want?' I thought to myself.

The window rolled down and the boss lifted his shades to look at us. We gave him a smile and we noticed two other heads in the car. It was Honey and Mori. We waved to the other passengers.

"What's going on Boss? We car pulling today?" Hikaru said.

"Why yes! The Host Club is going green! The world is talking about how we should be saving the environment and valuable resources! So, from now on, we will be car pulling! Isn't that great?!" Tamaki asked excitedly. Just then Honey stuck his head out of the window and shouted,

"Yeah! Isn't this great? We even have organic food at the Club now, isn't that right Takashi?" Honey asked Mori excitedly.

"Ya," that was Mori's answer. He sounded completely indifferent as always. Just going along with what Honey said and wanted.

"Well, don't just stand there! We need to pick up Haruhi and Kyoya still! Get in!" Tamaki commanded. We got in quickly and the car sped away towards Haruhi's apartment building.

Haruhi was walking to the bus stop when we stopped next to her. She gave us an annoyed look as everyone around us stopped to stare at the car full of beautiful boys who came to pick her up. Tamaki gave her the same spiel about going green that he gave us. She gave him a flat expression, "I bet this'll last long," she said sarcastically, but got in anyways. She settled next to Hikaru.

The boss was freaking out about it the whole way over to Kyoya's. By the time we got there I was so anxious that I was shaking. I didn't know what he was going to do when he saw me. The only open spot was next to me. I'm not sure if I can control myself sitting that close to him.

When we got to Kyoya's which was the closest to the school he looked in the window and saw the only open seat was next to me. The he looked at Tamaki who had just finished his speech about going green, and denied his offer.

"No thank you. It's a little crowded for me." Tamaki wouldn't have it. He was going to 'help save the world one car pull at a time' and Kyoya was going to be apart of it. So, he told me and Hikaru to get him. We got out and Hika was all for it. I on the other hand, was a little apprehensive about what might happen if I got too close to him.

Hikaru got the left side and I got the right and we pulled him into the car and put in the middle of us. Our hands were so close, I would almost touch it, and it was killing me. I turned to the window and pretended to not care he was there. Kyoya was busy writing on this clip board again.

The day passed slowly and without incident. By incident I mean I didn't spill the beans or fall over Kyoya. Finally the day was over and we got to the Host Club and entertained the young maidens with our intense brotherly love. I caught a glimpse of Kyoya in one of the scenes where Hika was holding me to him and I could see Kyoya behind him. He was staring at me, but as soon as he noticed that I had caught him he quickly returned to his work on clip board. 'I wonder what's on that clip board of his anyway. He's always writing on it.' I thought to myself.

When the crowd of yellow dressed girls finally left the club, we had all settled into our respective spots in the room. Tamaki was on the couch next to Haruhi with Hikaru on the other side, taunting the Boss like always. Today's topic of torture was talking about what Haruhi would be wearing to the next beach trip. I was sitting next to Hika, laughing at the Bosses enthusiasm. If only Tamaki would realize that if he didn't freak out about it, Hikaru wouldn't do it to him. I sighed to myself at the fact of how oblivious Tamaki really was. 'What an idiot.'

I let my eyes continue to wander from the three and saw Mori with Honey. As always Honey was eating cake and Mori was watching over him protectively, though there really wasn't a need for it. Just out of habit I guess that he felt the need to guard him and make him happy. I wonder if there was really more to it then we all think.

As my eyes left Mori and Honey, they settled onto Kyoya. When my eyes rested on his face he looked up and caught me staring. He raised an eye brow, seeming to say 'Is it time to go 'plan' the theme.' I nodded my head slightly and he stood up.

"Kaoru, I believe we should go and work on arrangements for our next themed host day." Kyoya announced. I nodded my head again and got up and followed him into the small office-like room again. Once inside he started to kiss me.

After a few minutes, I had been pushed back onto the desk where I was trapped under his weight. 'This must be pay back for him being on the bottom when I was at his house…' I thought while his lips and hands roamed.

He had his hands inside my button-up shirt and was gently holding me to him while he kissed me, when the door opened. As the lights from the hallway entered the dimly lit room we froze.

"Kyoya-sempi, Tamaki wants to know wh-" It was Haruhi. She has caught us. Kyoya didn't look quite as shocked as I did at the moment. He simply walked over to the surprised girl and pulled her into the room and shut the door.

"Hello Haruhi. What a pleasant surprise." Kyoya greeted her.

"H-hi Kyoya, hi Kaoru." She stammered, not sure what to say.

"You seem like a smart girl, and I know a smart girl like you would understand the situation I am currently in."

"Y-yes sempi," She stuttered, still shocked at the sight she had witnessed.

"'I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place,' you might say. I could let you leave, and trust you with keeping this little encounter a secret…" Kyoya was now circling around her. This reminded me of when he was interrogating me, getting a view from all angles on his victim. Just like a shark before an attack. "But, you know how untrustworthy people are these days, and so my other option is to send my private police force after you." Kyoya smiled as Haruhi's face paled at the thought of his family's police force. 'This is just like a game to him,' I thought. "Now, doing this would surly eliminate my problem of you telling people, but… sending the force after a single person, a _student_, and a fellow Host, for that matter, would make my father question my actions and we can't have that now can we? The chance of me being my family's successor is already hanging by a thread, and doing something so drastic might make it even thinner." He had stopped in front of her and bent to down to eye level to make his point clear.

"Ms. Fujioka, do you understand my situation here?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi nodded quickly. Kyoya smiled. "That's good. I knew you were a smart girl. Since I like you, I'm going to trust you. I will let you go, but you must swear on your-" He stopped for a moment and grinned wickedly, "-fathers life you will not tell a soul."

"Kyoya, I swear that I will _not_ tell anyone of this." Haruhi vowed hastily, obviously trying to get out of the room before she could make him any scarier. She turned to leave but Kyoya grabbed her wrist.

"And Ms. Fujioka, that was not a figure of speech." He was looking her dead in the eye and it proved he was not kidding in the slightest.

"I know." And she hurried out the door.

Kyoya turned back to me, already less tense then before, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry," He whispered in my ear. "I know it was cruel, but I can't risk it." I started to rub his back while he head was resting on my shoulder. I was still on the desk, so I was taller and he could easily rest on me.

"It's ok, your future is at stake and I'm making it even more complicated every moment I'm with you." I soothed him.

"No. You're making it better." Kyoya smiled at me, "My dream of being my family's place holder has nothing to do with you making it harder then it already was to achieve, beside, I just wanted to scare her not knocking first." At that I had to laugh, scaring people for not doing something as simple as knocking on the door before they come in, how silly. Although, after that knocking isn't such a bad idea.

"Maybe we should lock the door, or put a knock first sign on the door?" I offered. Kyoya chuckled at my offer.

"That would prevent any further interruptions wouldn't it?" he said as he nibbled my neck. I gulped.

"Yeah, it would." My voice cracking on the end. I think I may have just set myself up for disaster. I felt Kyoya smile against my neck and a pair of warm hands reaching up the back of my un-tucked shirt. Though his hands were warm, they still send chills down my spine and thrills through my stomach.

He kissed my lips and whispered, "I love you." I opened my eyes and smiled, staring into his deep dark eyes that were staring right back into mine.

"I love you, too." And then I closed my eyes and leaned back into his body, making our lips touch once again. 'I have always loved you.' I thought to myself, 'but it's nice to be able to finally tell you.' I smiled to myself and enjoyed the moment that sadly, couldn't last forever.


End file.
